Museum/Trivia
Trivia Miscellaneous *The Juggernaut and the US Army Ranger in the "Exodus" exhibit are reenacting the scene in "Safe House" from Call of Duty 4 when Captain Price knocks down and punches Al-Asad several times after throwing a flash bang. *When the red button is pressed, Shepherd will hold his .44 Magnum as though it were a rifle and when out of ammo, switch to his other .44 and hold it regularly. *The player character is a U.S. Army Ranger because of the clothing he wears, most likely Pvt. James Ramirez. *When the player approaches the display for "Contingency", Captain Price, Soap, and Ghost will reenact the moment when Soap first met Captain Price in "F.N.G.". *The level image for the Museum in the level select menu is from Shepherd's line of sight. *It is impossible to complete this mission as there is no objective to complete, nor is there any way to escape the museum. *The player has unlimited sprint in this level. *Although the map is supposedly in Encino, California, (where the Infinity Ward headquarters are) the coordinates on the player's GPS tracker (the device on the wrist) say the player is located at the Garmin headquarters in Olathe, Kansas. *The keyboard at the security desk has two 'Q' keys on it and mixed/duplicated positions of multiple other letters. *If the player noclips out of the map with the command console on the PC, the end of the Campaign mission "Endgame" can be seen in the distance. The player can fly over there and see it without the red dust. If the player selects Last Checkpoint, when reaching the crash site, the player will appear in Endgame with the objective to "Kill Shepherd". The player will still have a weapon, but no ammo. Also, above the exhibit where Ghost slides down the rope, there is a Blackhawk with the rope falling down into the exhibit. *Most of the people that are seen in the credits look exactly like the civilians that fell victim to Makarov in the level "No Russian". *During the ending credits scene, the player can see people walking throughout the Museum and viewing the exhibits. There are also receptionists at the information desks, however they cannot be seen during gameplay. *It is not possible to attack friendly characters down the scope unless the button has been pressed, as the reticule will be green, indicating friendlies. The player can, however, take them out from a distance or have stray bullets hit them while firing from the hip. When using the latter, a shotgun is ideal. Also, sniping down the scope will allow one to eliminate them, as there is no green reticule. One can also knife them, by pressing the melee button when aiming away from them, and on the instant as the melee starts, quickly aim back at them. *Roach, Nikolai, Allen, Ramirez, Royce and Rojas' assistant are not seen. *Captain Price in his gulag prisoner outfit does not show up, nor do the TF141 soldiers in Gulag Uniforms. *If the player throws a flashbang at the U.S. Army Ranger in the Exodus exhibit after he falls to the ground, he will be launched into the air. *This is the only time the player can kill Makarov without any negative repercussions. *The NPCs are easier to kill before, rather than after, they are brought to life. A Juggernaut, for example, can be killed with one pistol shot before the button is pressed. If brought to life, he will take the normal four to six Intervention headshots to kill. Any character can be killed simply by hitting them with a flashbang or frag grenade, prior to pressing the red button. *Important characters are harder to kill than non-important ones when the button is pressed, as it usually takes two hits with the Knife to kill Ghost and only one hit to kill a non-major character. Also, it takes around 20 M9 rounds to kill Sgt. Foley. *NPCs who are shot do not cry out in their normal voices. *This level could be meant to pay homage to the earlier ''Call of Duty'' games, in which the credits usually had a small cinematic mission played out like a side-scrolling game featuring the game's major characters. *There is an exhibit with a Juggernaut bashing a U.S. Army Ranger to the ground with Spetsnaz soldiers rallying him in the background, but this scene does not happen in the campaign mode of the game. *The security guard in the Makarov scene is holding an M9, which can be seen in the still image, but if the player activates the DO NOT PRESS 'button, he attacks the player with a UMP45 sub-machine gun. *If hiding behind the F-15 Eagle fighter in the vehicles exhibit, the wing will block most of the bullets fired at the player, making this an ideal cover spot after pressing the red button. *There is another spot in the Endgame section. If you jump behind the Sea Knight that Captain Price is in and then get into prone, they can sometimes shoot you but not enough to kill you. *It is possible to run in to the vehicles room and jump on the Army Tank and lie down behind it or on top of it, either blocking bullets (behind it) or providing a sniper position (on it). *After pressing the red button, and all the exhibits come to life, cooking grenades is a good idea, since lots of the exhibits are main characters who will try to throw them back before they explode. *The soldiers in the Afghan exhibit have dog tags which say, "We make war that we may live in peace, Aristotle." *The player can pick up both Shepherd's revolver, and the revolver in the display case, allowing one to have the same weapon in both slots. *If the player kills one of the FSB Officers in the police uniform carrying a handgun in the Makarov scene before hitting the red button, he will drop an M9 with a silencer, but it is impossible to pick up. The NPC's gun didn't have a silencer before, though. This is the same one that will attack with the UMP45. *If the player kills Makarov, the terrorist on the far left, and the terrorist on the far right, the exhibit's animation will play longer. The security guard will fall all the way down, the FSB with a riot shield will get back up but then die, and the center terrorist with a striker will stand for a while before actually walking out of the exhibit, then hold up his gun just like at the beginning of "No Russian". *If the player kills Cpl. Dunn in the "Of Their Own Accord" exhibit before the exhibit's animation is over, Foley will walk to the display case, walk back around to the exhibit near the American flag and chat with a Ranger there. *While there are no selectable difficulties when playing this level, the difficulty seems to coincide with the difficulty he/she last played the campaign on, as the player is killed much more quickly by enemy fire after having last played on veteran. *If one presses the red button in one room, and then runs to another room, notice that all the characters in that room will have mysteriously vanished. They will come back when the player kills all the enemies attacking. *In the "Contingency" exhibit, when Soap is killed, he drops a M14 EBR Scoped Silenced. Because of the different camos, the player is allowed to wield Soap's M14 EBR and the M14 EBR from the display case at the same time. *In the "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" exhibit, the divers behind the glass cannot be shot. However, cooking a grenade and throwing it above the glass will kill them. Grenades with a long fuse thrown into the tank roll through the glass. *It is possible, however, very rare for the MG4 at the exhibit to be unusable. To make this happen: pick up an MG4, Kill everyone except for the Juggernaut, Press the button, Kill the Juggernaut and pick up a weapon from the "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" Mission Exhibit, then the MG4 will become Unusable. *Interestingly, as soon as the player loads the mission, Shepherd is on the exact centre of one's crosshairs. It's possible to kill him just by loading the mission, aiming and firing 1-2 shots. It is unknown if this is an inside joke by Infinity Ward, or just a coincidence. *This is perhaps the only level in the game in which if the player crouches down, walks really slowly (provided one has a headset or good ears) the player can hear the player character pant. If having difficulty doing this, try walking on the wooden floor, which has yellow tiles - just before the ammo crate. *This is the only mission in ''Modern Warfare 2 where the M1911 and W1200 can be used. *In the "No Russian" exhibit, the policeman is armed with 3 walkie talkies, 2 smoke grenades, a stun grenade, a gas mask, some rope, some explosives as well as the M9 in his hand. A bit too much for an airport policeman. Of course, this may be because of Makarov's previous terrorist attacks and the Second Russian Civil War. *If a flashbang or grenade is thrown at a person or dog, they simply fall to the ground and die. This only happens when the button isn't turned on. Levels on Exhibit '''First Exhibit *Takedown *Contingency *No Russian *Whiskey Hotel *Endgame Third Exhibit *The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday *Loose Ends *The Gulag *S.S.D.D. *Exodus First Exhibit *In the Takedown/The Hornet's Nest Exhibit, Soap is immune to headshots. *The action for the two soldiers on the right in the Takedown exhibit actually act out the part where Sgt. Foley talks to Pvt. Wells in the mission "Wolverines!" *In the exhibit for the Takedown if the player kills Soap before the scene ends, Ghost will attempt to walk out of the exhibit and the two other Task Force 141 soldiers will try to run through the background. *Also in the Takedown exhibit, during the animation the sniper will pretend to fire his Dragunov as it were a fully-automatic weapon; the Dragunov is a semi-automatic marksman rifle. *Sometimes, if one shoots Soap in the Takedown exhibit, he will cry out like someone in the Militia in the Single Player Campaign. *If one were to kill Soap in the Takedown exhibit, Ghost will act like in Loose Ends when Roach starts the download. *When Soap is finished with his scene in the Takedown exhibit, if the player tries to kill him with a headshot the bullet will go straight through without killing him. *In the Favela exhibit, Soap plays the final scene in The Gulag where he fires the flare. *If using a Thumper and firing it next to Soap's left foot in the Favela display while aiming down its sight, Soap will die, spiral through the floor, and disappear. *Looking at General Shepherd while he is on display, notice that his revolver is drawn and aimed toward the ground, but he still has another revolver in the holster. *After General Shepherd comes to life, he switches his .44 Magnum for the other one in his holster. *Looking at Shepherd's lips, he is in the animation of (silently) saying the monologue at the end of the mission "Endgame." Before the scene freezes the player can see Shepherd's mouth "I know you'll understand" and points his Magnum, as in the level. *It is possible to jump into the water behind Price's Zodiac in the Shadow Company scene. If the player jumps in behind the zodiac and goes prone, they will be behind a one-way barrier. Enemies will not be able to shoot into it, but the player will be able to shoot out of it. This makes eliminating all enemies easy as the player can not be hit (Occasionally, a stray shot may hit the player from above the barrier). It is also interesting to note that the Riot Shield can be used while prone behind this barrier. *In the exhibit for Cliffhanger and Contingency, Captain Price, Soap, and Ghost can be seen standing with each other. When the player nears them, they will reenact Price's intro conversation from "F.N.G.," but without sound. *Price's M1911A1 is seen in Soap's holster. *The enemies seen in the exhibit for Cliffhanger and Contingency will alternate appearances as the player views the exhibit each different time. Sometimes both will wear masks and goggles with arctic camouflage, other times one or both will be wearing the forest/fall camouflage seen in the "Loose Ends" exhibit with beards instead of masks. Also, while wearing masks, both will appear to drink coffee or some other beverage despite both wearing masks and having no mugs or cups in their hands. *In the snow exhibit, the generator on top of the box can be blown up. *In the exhibit depicting the level No Russian, if the player walks into the metal detector, it will flash red just like it does in the level and the multiplayer map Terminal. *When taking a close look at the Airport exhibit, the guard without the riot shield uses an M9, but after killing him, it will become an unusable (sometimes floating) silenced M9. *On the US Army Ranger with the Riot Shield, "Kick Me!" is written on his back, similar to the Juggernaut. *If the player looks at Dunn in the Washington exhibit, he is moving his hands like he was when playing with the Desert Eagle in the Pit, but without the gun. *There is a way to get an Akimbo M9 in this level. Kill everyone except for the ones at the No Russian Exhibit. Grab a Riot Shield Wait for Viktor to pull out his M9. Kill him and the player can pick up the Akimbo M9. It may look like he is using only one M9, but it is Akimbo. *The player could also get Akimbo M9's off Makarov or the Police guard, both on the No Russian exibit. *The Barrett 50 cal. is picked up with half a magazine. *The WA2000 is picked up with one round missing from the magazine. *If you kill the person Makarov's holding by his shoulder Makarov will still hold his hand out. *If you pay attention to the Flight Schedule Board on the "No Russian" Diorama, you'll notice that one of the flight numbers is 1337. *In the No Russian exhibit the security guard has no mustache but if you kill him sometimes he would appear with one. *All the riot shields in the level could be knifed through but not shot through. *In the Contingency exhibit Soap still has Price's M1911.45 in his holster. Even though he had gave to Price in the single player mission The Gulag. Second Exhibit *The second room with the vehicles doesn't have any moving cinematics in any of its scenes, and thus, no red button. Instead of weapons in the display cases, small models of humvees, police cars, and other vehicles can be found inside them. It also doesn't have an ammo box. *The license plate of the model police car spells "EXEMPT". *Nikolai's Pave Low over the Favela scene has the word "Rescue" on the nose, except the "s" is replaced with a 5, so it appears as "Re5cue. However, it could be said as "Revive Cue". *Both F-15's in the back of the room have a skull and crosbone with the writing "97th SSQ" written by the underwing missiles and on their tail wings. The F-15's are Devil One-One from the "Team Player" mission. *The above F-15's also have the numbers '619' written on the tail and the underside of the model. Third Exhibit *Wait until Ghost has reached the end of the rope, stand facing him and shoot him in the head with a WA2000. He will appear to grab on to the barrel behind him, have some kind of a fit, then die. The player can run back in again later and he will still be holding the barrel, dead, while a new version of him is sliding down. *If the player brings Ghost to life in the exhibit where he slides down the rope, shooting him in the head with a sniper rifle will result in him flying back in the opposite direction. *If Ghost's rope gets shot when he has nearly railed all the way down, he will still fall. *Kill Sgt. Foley in the S.S.D.D exhibit before he hands the weapon to the soldier. The weapon will float and move around slightly before the soldier grabs it. Then shoot the soldier, the weapon will drop as normal. *If the player shoots the hostages, they will become untied and/or die as if holding a weapon. *In the scene with Ghost rappelling down the rope, if the player shoots Ghost at the very top of the rope he will go behind the scene wall. *The Juggernaut's front crotch guard says "Get Sum!", while the butt plate says "Kick Me!" *The glass where the scuba divers are swimming cannot be broken with anything, although it is possible crack the surface. *It is also possible to kill the scuba divers with a well placed grenade if the player is able to get it in the tank. If placed correctly, everyone will be killed by it including the two Russian soldiers up on the raised platform. *When pressing the red button, the Ranger in the S.S.D.D. exhibit who is doing push-ups will suddenly have acquired an M4 even if no such weapon was near him at the time. *When pressing the red button on the front desk, the hostages will not attack, and neither will the scuba divers. *In the exhibit with the scuba divers, there are two russians standing on a raised platform. When the red button is pressed, they will run straight through the yellow fence like if it were nothing there. *In the exhibit displaying Russian soldiers and a Juggernaut, the sniper holding a Dragunov has one of the "Price" M1911s in a shoulder holster, unlike the others who have no sidearm. Out in the Halls * The plates in front of each exhibit say the same thing, "Covering all your Bases: Reproduction", this could be a reference to the multiplayer game mode domination, where the player will respawn at the point(s) being held. *There is a statue of a horned man sitting in the hallway connecting the exhibits, this is said to be Sergeant Bradley Perry. Also in this hallway is a Shiisa statue similar to the ones seen in Call of Duty: World at War, and a vase. *There seems to be no exit/entrance out of/into the exhibit. The only two doorways are bathrooms and there are no doors in any of the exhibits rooms. *The vases in the hallways are indestructible. So are the statues. Shooting holes in the pictures cannot be accomplished. Weapons *Just like in game, there is a weapon cap, so guns the player drops may disappear. *If a large-sized weapon like the M82 or Javelin is swapped for a small sized one like MP5K or G18 on shelf, the former will shake or shrink. It will not rest in a stable position until dropping out of the shelf. *The M1911 is in the left museum wing case, and can be obtained and used. It has the same model and skin from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but slightly updated and re-toned. The same goes for the W1200, which can also be obtained and used. It, however, is obtained by killing an NPC and taking it from their corpse. This is the only place where the two are usable weapons, out of the entire game. The M1911 can be seen in other single player levels, though. The W1200 can be found (usually) on one of the Task Force 141 members in the Cliffhanger setting. *The only ways to acquire a Dragunov Sniper Rifle in the museum level is to kill the Spetsnaz sniper on the far right in the exhibit of the Juggernaut fighting the U.S. Soldier, or shooting the masked militia fighter in the Favela exhibit. *There are two RPG-7's in the first hall. One is held by a Russian soldier in the "Cliffhanger" and "Contingency" exhibit and one is on the shelf. Although these two have the same model and share ammunition of each other, the latter is far less accurate. This could be in reference to the fact that the RPGs fired by the enemy always seem to fly straighter than those of the player. *If the player picks up the RPG-7 held by the Russian soldier, switch out the M1911 for the RPG-7 in the display case, the player will be able to have 2 RPG-7's in their inventory. *Some weapons placed on the shelves can be picked up, but are inherently different than their NPC-dropped counterparts. The ammo limit will be almost doubled when carrying two of the same gun. For example: pick up the RPG-7 from the shelves, and refill from the ammo crate. The player will have four spare shots. To get a total of eight, find an NPC carrying an RPG-7. Kill him, and swap the other weapon for it. The player will now be able to press Triangle/Y once, but switch to an identical weapon. Going to the ammo crate will give 8 spare rockets. However, firing will strangely empty both weapons. This also works with Shepherd's .44 Magnum and the RPD. *This level features the White Tape Camouflage on the FAMAS in the glass case. *In the first exhibit, the winter scene, there is a character with a shotgun. (Second one on the right.) That character sometimes has a Winchester 1200, or an M1014 without a camouflage and any attachments, neither of which is in the weapon containers. *Pick up and fire the AT4-HS rocket launcher, the player's character will throw away the weapon and will not be able to pick it back up or obtain another missile from the ammo cache. *The TAR-21 in the case has a Red Dot Sight, instead of the MARS sight. *The M1014 in the case has Arctic camouflage, although secondary weapons cannot have camouflage. *The Scuba Diver on the left in the water exhibit rarely drops Akimbo M9's and is very hard to kill. *The security guard on the No Russian exhibit has Akimbo M9s. They're difficult to get, the player should let him go in the Last Stand mode (after pressing the red button) so he drops his UMP .45 and takes an M9. When he is dead, the M9 will become Akimbo. A good way to do this is to shoot him in non-lethal limbs such as legs or feet, and to use a low-powered weapon, such as the USP .45. *The Stinger and Javelin are unusable, as there is nothing to lock on to. *The L86 uses the right pick up icon. *Oddly, the TAR-21 is in the SMG section, indicating that it might have been classified as a SMG before the game was released, but then turned into an assault rifle since it is much larger than the other SMG's. Unsorted *Cpl. Dunn in the "S.S.D.D." exhibit appears to be reloading his pistol but it is invisible. *If aiming a Thermal Scope at the Army Ranger with the Riot Shield, he will not have a flashing strobe, nor will he have green crosshairs when aiming at him, indicating that he is an enemy. This is likley because he is a reused model from the Shadow Company shield carriers on "Just Like Old Times", not truly a Ranger. There were no Rangers with shields in the game. *There are two characters featured in the museum that do not show up in the Campaign: an Army Ranger carrying a Riot Shield and the Juggernaut. The Ranger with the shield is seen in the Washington exhibit looks similar to the Shadow Company member with a Riot Shield from Just Like Old Times, and the Juggernaut is shown beating an unfortunate U.S. Army Ranger while being cheered on by three Russian soldiers and an Russian sniper. This may indicate that Juggernauts were planned to be in Single Player, but taken out for some reason. If the player shoots the Juggernaut, the Army Ranger will still act like he's getting beaten up. *In the exhibit for "Whiskey Hotel" if the player kills Dunn before the scene ends, Foley will come out of the exhibit and will go toward the weapons then turn around. This uses the animation from "S.S.D.D." when the player completes the shooting range and Foley picks an Afghan soldier to shoot at the range. *If the player kills the scuba divers, they will occasionally drop akimbo M9s. They are very difficult to get though. The player has to blow the divers out of the tank with explosives or shoot them on an extreme angle, shooting through the exhibit's background. *If the player kills all of the characters in the room and presses the button, nothing will happen. However, only the hostages and Scuba Divers will not come to life. The hostages are restrained and the Scuba Divers can not escape the tank. *Every single noticeboard on each display is the same. *When a character is shot near a noticeboard, it will become covered in blood. *It is possible this museum is a memorial for the war, although that is unlikely. *The button bringing everything to life may be a reference to the movie "Night at the Museum" where at night all the exhibits come to life. (Hence it saying an evening with Infinity Ward) *When noclipping on "Endgame", the player can find this level. If switching out the knife, it will switch to an unusable Silenced USP.45. *Conversely, when noclipping on the Museum, the player can find "Endgame". They can explore this "map" without the red screen if they wish, or they can select Last Checkpoint. If they do this, they will be able to play through this section of Endgame with the gun they were using, but with no ammo, potentially having four arms. They lose their gun but keep the ability to aim down the "sight" when they use the throwing knife. Category:Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2